Movie Night
by Juliet Riversong
Summary: It's movie night at the Four Horsemen's new hideout and it's Merritt's turn to pick. He's got a little plan to get two certain people to get closer. Will it work, or will he scare his pants off for nothing? Daniel/Henley (Denley and/or Danley)


**AN: Hey, guys! New story! Hooray! I know, my other ones are in Corpse Party, but I decided to switch it up a bit! I just really love Danley (or Denley, whichever you prefer)! They're really cute and their relationship really fascinates me. I also love how they ended the movie with them holding hands 3**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

**Diclaimer: None of the recognizable characters or content belong to me.**

"Movie Night!" Jack called excitedly from the couch. "Guys, c'mon! Merritt, it's your turn to choose, dude!"

The mentalist walks into the living room of their most recent hideout chuckling. "Alright, alright kid. Cool your jets." The older man went over to the DVD cabinet and opened it, grunting as he squatted down.

Henley entered seconds after, a bowl of popcorn in her grasp. "Getting a little old, are we Merritt," the redheaded woman commented cheekily, sitting on the mildly comfy couch. On either side of the couch, there were two cushion chairs. Jack was perched happily in the chair on the left of the couch.

"Oh, shut it woman," Merritt grumbled. Scanning the movie titles, he spotted a horror movie that the team had yet to watch. Debating on whether or not to pick it, the man asked, "Hey, where's Atlas?"

"He's in his bedroom. He'll be joining us shortly. I made sure," Henley replied, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Jack glanced knowingly at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

Wilder and the mentalist had repeatedly talked with one another. It was clear there was something going on with their teammates. Some sort of... Hidden chemistry. It was also clear that Danny wasn't going to make the first move because he was "_the_ J. Daniel Atlas." He had a reputation for having one-night stands. And Henley definitely was _not_ one-night stand material.

Speaking of the beautiful escape artist, she wouldn't be making the first move either. She was stubborn that way. And... She was admittedly scared. From what Merritt could tell, she had had some bad experiences with men in the past.

Merritt suddenly got an idea."Hey, how about this one? 'Murder at the Goon Show.'"

"Hm. Sounds cool enough. What do you think, Henley," asked Jack.

"Uh, yeah, go for it." Deep down, the red headed woman wasn't too keen on watching a horror movie. She hated being scared. But she'd die before admitting that to the group.

Merritt grinned and popped the movie in. After changing the input to the DVD player, the older man grabbed the remote and got up. As part of his plan, he sat in the chair on the other side of the couch so that Danny would have no choice but to sit with Henley.

A cold draft came through the open window as the illusionist came in. Seeing Henley shiver, he grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of Merritt's chair. Daniel handed Henley the blanket before plopping beside her.

"Thanks, Danny," the woman said affectionately. Danny nodded his head in acknowledgement before getting comfy in his seat. Henley pulled the blanket up to her chin and snuggled back into her seat.

Seeing that everyone was situated, Merritt pressed the "play" button on the remote, kick starting the evening.

About a quarter of the way through the movie, and Henley's starting to get a bit freaked out. She had already tensed up more than a few times, resulting in her being closer to the man at her side. He didn't mind, really. As long as she didn't jump into his lap, he'd be able to maintain his normal heart rate.

"Hey, Henley, pass the popcorn," requested Jack, eyes riveted to the screen. He only looked away long enough to grab the outstretched popcorn bowl, shoveling a handful in his mouth.

Fast forward until three quarters of the way through the movie and we see our four friends in a little more... Embarrassing position. Jack was covering his eyes with his hand, but peeking through his fingers. Merritt had his hands poised near his ears, just in case something loud and scary would happen.

At this point in the movie, the blanket that was around Henley now lay forgotten on the floor. She had her left shoulder tucked behind Danny's right one. Looped around the man's right arm was her left one. Her right hand grasped her right elbow tightly. From this position, she could easily burry her face in Danny's shoulder whenever something scary would happen.

This, in turn, would make the aforementioned man's heart skip a beat. He wasn't exactly sure why it was reacting this way to the woman's close proximity. It's not like she was doing this of her own free will. It was just the terror the movie brought on. Or so he told himself.

To make their position more comfortable for the both of them, Danny gently removed his arm from her grasp and laid it gently across her shoulders. Henley made a quick adjustment, snuggling into his side.

Merritt peeked over, smiling at his handiwork. Movie well picked, Merritt. Movie well picked.

Everyone let out an audible sigh of relief when the ending credits rolled.

"Sheesh, Merritt! Why'd you feel the need to scare the crap out of us," the startled Jack Wilder asked.

The man in question shrugged. "I had no idea it was gonna be _that_ creepy," he defended.

"Well at least now we know for future reference," Danny commented.

Finally noticing their closeness, Henley and Danny's cheeks flushed as they quickly moved away from each other.

The Four Horsemen continued to discuss the events that played out on the movie screen. During a lull in the conversation, Merritt sighed and got up.

"Whelp, I dunno about you guys, but I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to call it a night," the mentalist said.

"'K. 'Night. See you in the morning," Henley replied.

"Goodnight, Merritt," Danny said. Jack decided to add a quick, "Yeah, 'night, man," before Merritt went off to his room. The remaining three resumed their conversation.

Eventually, a loud yawn escaped the youngest Horsemen's mouth.

"I think I'll hit the hay. 'Night guys. Don't stay up too late."

Danny sent Jack a light glare before adding somewhat coldly, "Goodnight, Jack. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Jack gulped before waving to a giggling Henley and dashing off to his room.

When Henley's amusement subsided, she let out a light sigh.

Letting out a yawn, Danny moved so his head was in the woman's lap. Henley was slightly baffled at his bold move, but brushed it off. She blamed it on their lack of sleep.

"You okay," Danny asked, his eyes closing when she started to run her fingers through his curly hair. She had absolutely no idea how blissful that felt.

"Yeah," she replied shakily, "just still a bit freaked out by that movie." Looking down at Danny, seeing his head in her lap and her hand in his hair, made her feel somehow... Complete. Like she needed nothing else for the rest of her life. As good as it felt, it was very much foreign to the escape artist.

Hearing the tremor in her voice, Daniel opened his eyes to look up at the beautiful woman's face.

"Hey," he stated firmly but gently, "it's just a movie, Hen. Don't worry. Alright?"

She looked down into his intelligent dark blue/dark green (she could never really tell) eyes. Within them, she saw nothing but sincerity and kindness. This was a new side to Danny. She was used to the annoying, sarcastic, cocky J. Daniel Atlas. But this was something completely different. Something completely beautiful. Completely _him_. It made her heart ache.

Henley's eyes softened. "I know. But it doesn't change anything."

Daniel's eyebrows creased in slight worry. He didn't like seeing Henley like this; so fragile, so afraid. He was accustomed to the fierce, fearless, outgoing Henley Reeves. Seeing her so vulnerable like this was so new to him. It made him feel like hugging her until all the bad thoughts went away.

As his eyebrows creased, Henley felt a huge sense of affection for the man resting his head on her lap. Making a split-second decision, the woman leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. She pulled away slightly and whispered gently, "Thanks for worrying about me, Danny."

When Henley sat back up, she saw that his eyes were wide open in surprise. The look on his face was too priceless. She couldn't help a light laugh escape her lips.

Danny has decided her laugh is his new favorite thing in the world. It's really quite beautiful. She should do it even more often. He especially loved when he was the cause of it. Whenever she laughed, he couldn't help but smile along.

This time was no different. When her laugh started, his look of surprised changed as a wide smile spread across his features. Now, this was not the sly smirk of one J. Daniel Atlas. Oh, no! This genuine, sincere, _adorable_ smile very much belonged to Danny.

When her laughter subsided, he closed his eyes once more. A lighter smile graced his face as her hands resumed their calming movement through his hair.

After just a short while of this, Danny fell asleep.

Not too long after, Henley joined him in a deep and peaceful sleep. One hand still rested gently in his hair.

Jack rolled over, restless from the movie and from the salty snack he ate so much of.

Sighing, the young man sat up in bed and flung the sheets off his legs. Taking a moment to rub his face, Jack stood up and walked from his room, towards the kitchen.

On his way down the hall, he passed by the entrance to the living room. He glanced in the room as he walked by.

Thinking he saw something worthwhile, Wilder stopped in his tracks and retraced his steps, quietly entering the room. Tip-toeing over to the couch, a wide smile adorned his face at the sight he was met with.

Right there, sitting and/or laying on the couch, were none other than Danny and Henley. His head was in her lap, and her hand was in his hair. Both fast asleep.

Jack chuckled gently before picking up the discarded blanket and draping it over Danny. He figured Henley would be warm enough from Daniel's head.

Snapping a quick photo for Merritt (it totally wasn't also for blackmail), the slight of hand moved on to his original destination.

After he grabbed a quick glass of water, the boy went back to his room, stopping to check on Danny and Henley once more.

The tired young man crawled into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

His last thought before he fell asleep was:

"Maybe one day they'll finally see how perfect they are for each other. How much they care for each other. And let's hope to god that day comes soon."


End file.
